A consumer cannot upgrade features in a Television (TV). For example, a television manufacturer may come up with new hardware or software TV applications or features, such as a new remote or wireless control operation. Currently there is no way for the consumer to download these new hardware or software applications into their existing TV. This forces the consumer to purchase a new TV every time they wish to add or upgrade features in their current TV.
The present invention addresses this and other problems associated with the prior art.